He Thought of You
by Snowlia
Summary: "Jade's ears were still ringing and limbs a bit weak, but things were starting to click in the most unexpected of ways in her head. Because in an emergency situation, Dave's first thought had been her." Humanstuck DaveJade.
1. Chapter 1

Jade didn't much care for the club scene, she really didn't. Sure it was fun hanging out with her friends, messing around and generally having a good time, but she could do without all the crowd and noise. Not that she would ever complain.

"-I mean, this place is still kind of shit, and not even in any way that could be conceived in any universe as ironic. There's no way in hell any of this is up to code either. The other night I was in the back room and I swear there's like a hundred live wires just chillin' out in the open like, ' 'sup, bro, come over here and touch me and see what happens'. Like we could play Russian roulette with these things, finding out who dies and who's left impotent for the rest of their life." Dave was rambling on beside her, his hands getting involved as he gestured every which way, still maintaining his poker face the whole time.

Jade giggled, quickening her step to be keep pace beside him. She could handle the chaos and insanity of the club, just so long as it meant she got to hear Dave ramble. Not that she would ever say that out loud, that seemed like a thing best kept to one's self and she intended to keep it that way.

It was easier to hear up here along the balcony they were walking. A floor below them the music was pumping through the speakers, a sea of people writhing and jumping on the packed dance floor. Jade could hear the music, a seemingly senseless beat that just kept repeating, but at least up here she could hear Dave speak.

"Not that this discussion of your hypothetical erectile dysfunction at the hands of faulty electrical equipment isn't fascinating, and giving me plenty more to document in my analysis, but you are aware of where we are going, right?"

Jade jumped at Rose's words, she had forgotten that she and Kanaya were even here.

Dave gave a dismissive sort of snort, not even looking back at the two girls. "Of course I know where we are going, I work here."

"Dave, you got us lost in your own apartment building once."

"To be fair, it was a pretty big building."

Jade glanced over her shoulder, suppressing a laugh. She wasn't sure if Kanaya was being serious, or taking a second jab at Dave. The taller girl offered Jade a smile, doubled by Rose, as the two walked arm and arm behind Jade and Dave, as if they were too classy for hand holding.

Dave frowned. "Really? I take all three of you to see where I work, take you behind the scenes to see all my sweet tech and all you do is trash me. I see how it is. You all only like me for my ability to get you into clubs. You're all just using me. I am both disappointed and wounded."

"What did I do?" Jade laughed, putting on her most scandalized face. "I have been nothing but grateful!"

"This is true. You would never turn on me Harley, at least I have one person in my life that I can trust not to kill me if my back is turned." As if to emphasize his point he looked over his shoulder, shooting a glance at Kanaya and Rose. "You tell me if Lalonde is going for me, and I'll let you know if Maryam looks like she's gonna make a move for you. They can't take both of us."

Jade giggled, making a 'watching you' gesture back at the girls behind her who only grinned their all knowing smirks in return. "Don't worry Strider, I got you."

"I wonder who would win this death match," Rose pondered, her head turned towards Kanaya as if to block out the other two, though her voice rose in volume. "Two classy, well educated women versus a feral child and white trash." She grinned as Jade stuck her tongue out at her.

Kanaya's hand raised to her mouth to stifle her giggle.

"Shit Jade, you gonna take that? Rose just called you white trash."

Jade laughed out loud, unable to keep the ear splitting grin off of her face. She knew it made her look like an idiot, but she never much cared about things like that. Being with her friends just always made her so much happier than she had any right to be.

"Jade, dear, your shoe is untied," Kanaya informed her gently, tapping her shoulder to pull her out of her silly thoughts.

"Oh! Thank-you." She took a step out of Kanaya's way, allowing the others to pass her as she bent down, taking care that her skirt didn't ride too far up on her leg. Her green converse probably weren't appropriate for the club scene, nor was her knee length skirt, but fashion wasn't really her department. That was always more Kanaya or Feferi-

And suddenly, her mundane thoughts were interrupted as all hell broke loose.

Three rapid-fire cracks exploded over the music, which cut almost immediately. A flash of light almost blinded her and she could smell the smoke instantly. People were screaming and glass was shattering. Jade was slammed to the ground with a force she knew would leave bruises later.

For one ridiculous moment she thought she had been shot, obviously knocked to the ground with the blow, squeezing her eyes shut as if that would make it all go away. Taking a steadying breath she opened them, finding herself facing the wall, her back to the floor below. In complete panic she refused to move, entire body tense under the extra weight. Extra weight? She glanced down, searching for both for an explanation and a bullet wound, but she found none of the latter and little of the former.

Dave's arm was curled around her waist, his larger frame engulfing hers with his back to the chaos of the floor below. She turned slightly in his arms, not quite daring to move from her safe position facing the wall. "Dave?"

He was close enough that she could see the outline of his eyes behind his glasses, certainly wider than what was probably usual. His breath was just as heavy as hers with adrenaline. " 'Sup Harley?" She meant to move again but his grip on her tightened, holding her in place. "Don't you dare move."

Her heart was slamming against her chest, blood running hot through her veins. "I don't," she took a steadying breath; "I don't think that was a gun." The smell of smoke hung in the air still, but not gunpowder.

Dave's took a few breaths as well before speaking. "I think you're right." His grip on her loosened as he turned to look behind them, over the balcony.

Despite his protest, Jade lifted herself up on her elbows, wincing a bit. There would definitely be some bruises tomorrow. A little way down the hall were Kanaya and Rose, sitting on the ground, both arms clutched onto one another, their already pale faces completely devoid of color. She cast her attention to the floor below, where chaos was still in full bloom.

Some people were curled up on the floor, heads covered as they tried to flatten themselves out. Some people were on their feet, moving around in a panic, and a handful of others still were lying motionless on the ground, surrounded by broken glass.

"Oh my god!" Jade gasped, pulling herself to her feet. She had been right, it hadn't been a gun. It looked like something in the rafters had given way and a line of lights had fallen, exploding in glass and sparks upon impact. "I think people are hurt!"

"I told you this place was shit," Dave said, his voice as monotone as ever. There was something a bit more hollow about it at that moment though.

"We should help!"

Dave shook his head. "We've got a medic here, they'll take care of it until an ambulance gets here. I'm going to go see where they need me, you three just get out, before the whole damn building collapses."

Jade turned her head back to Rose and Kanaya about to call out, but paused as she watched Kanaya helping a still shaky Rose to her feet. For some reason they had looked closer to her when she had been on the ground. They were almost at the other end of the hall, a good 50 or so feet away. Hadn't Dave been in front of them?

Her ears were still ringing and limbs a bit weak, but things were starting to click in the most unexpected of ways in her head. Because in an emergency situation, despite being at the other end of the hall, with Rose and Kanaya between them and in just as much danger, Dave's first thought had been her.

And she hadn't said anything. She hadn't thanked him for his heroism, nor had she called him an idiot for putting himself in danger like that. A situation like this probably warranted a kiss or a slap, and all she had done was stare at him like an idiot. Pulling herself together she turned back to him, but he had already disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This took longer than expected and it got longer than expected, but here it is, the second and final part of the story. I hope you enjoy. **

As it turned out, no one was seriously injured in the incident at the club and those that went to the hospital were released within the next day. The episode left Jade shaken a bit, but soon the incident was nothing more than a ridiculous memory. Everything went back to normal.

Or almost everything.

Almost a week after the aforementioned event, Jade found herself sitting on the couch in the apartment she shared with Rose, staring at her phone and willing it to buzz. She had texted Dave at least once a day since he had disappeared at the club, and she had gotten not a single response.

She looked up as Rose emerged from her room, engrossed in a book and yet still managing to navigate the clustered living room. "Have you heard from Dave?"

Rose stopped walking, her eyes scanning the book for a moment more before she turned her gaze to Jade. "Since when?"

"Since we were at the club."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Yes, of course. Why do you ask?"

Jade's face fell even further. "When?" She asked, ignoring Rose's question.

Rose's eyebrow arched further up on her forehead. She sat her book down delicately and perched on the edge of the closest chair, legs crossed. "A few times. I am assuming by your inquiry and disheartened expression that he has not been in contact with you?"

Jade sighed, slumping back against the couch. "No. He hasn't responded to any of my texts." She glanced down at the phone lying silently beside her, resisting the urge to pout.

"Oh?"

Jade looked up at her friend. "Oh? That's all you have to say? You always have something to say!" She raised her arms up for effect before letting them flop back down to her sides.

The blonde gave a small smile, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she leaned back in the chair, fingers made into a steeple. She shrugged. "It is an _oh_ moment. I just find it interesting. He tackles you to the ground in what he believes to be an attempt to save your life, and then doesn't talk to you afterwards. It's _oh_ worthy."

Jade narrowed her eyes, feeling her cheeks heat up just a bit. "What are you talking about?"

With a quick eye roll Rose sighed. "Jade, I have known you for years. You are not as dumb as you are playing. Embarrassment is no excuse for ignorance."

"I am not embarrassed! There has been nothing to be embarrassed about!" Jade defended, indignant.

"The flush on your face would beg to differ." Rose gave a thin smirk. "Which only leads me to believe that you are in fact only faking your own stupidity in order to protect yourself from the very obvious truth."

"Did you just call me stupid?"

"If you insist on playing so, I must address you in your current form."

Jade glared her friend down, receiving only that knowing and amused smirk in return. "Ok then, I'm stupid. Enlighten me oh great one, what is it that I should know?" She leaned forward, chin on her fist and face a mask of interest.

Rose mirrored her position back at her. "That Dave is embarrassed to be around you right now. He's not mad or upset with you, he's just being an ass."

A laugh erupted from Jade at that. "I'm not sure the words Dave and embarrassed go in the same sentence. He's way too…Dave for that."

Rose sighed a bit wistfully. "I wish I could see inside that head of yours Jade. I would love to see exactly what you see when you look at Dave."

Something about that made Jade's face heat up. "Could you, for once, just be straight forward with me? You are always doing this."

The accused gave a sigh of her own. "All I am saying, is when it comes to matters of the heart, sometimes all other senses, including common reason, seem to get lost in the mix. Your more than friendly infatuation with our ever ironic friend has left you deaf and dumb to his faults, or maybe you just see them as endearing, I'm not positive which, somehow deluding you into actually believing his cool kid facade."

Jade bristled. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Rose sighed, looking more annoyed than amused at the moment. "Jade, this will be much easier if you let me help you and do away with whatever notion you are holding on to that I am going to mock you on this matter. You have an un-platonic interest in Dave. I know this, and you know this and you are just being difficult by refusing to admit it."

"This has nothing to do with anything," Jade cut in, trying to head Rose off from any more deductions tonight. "It does not explain why he hasn't talked to me."

"I suppose I can't pull anything over your eyes for long," Rose said in a tone that implied just the opposite. "My point is, Dave is embarrassed because in an emergency situation, his first thought was you. He bypassed Kanaya and myself to protect you." Rose paused, eyes searching Jade's face as she let her words sink in.

Jade refused to duck her head, but her eyes roamed to the side, avoiding Rose's piercing gaze. "So what?"

She wasn't looking, but she heard Rose's sigh of exasperation. "This isn't like you, Jade. I have always known you to be humble, but to outright deny such burning evidence that your feelings might be requited is surprising. I believe you are worried about the chance that you are wrong and have gotten your hopes up. Am I correct?"

Jade fidgeted. Talking about her own personal feelings was one of her least favorite things, despite it being Rose's favorite. Most of the time, Rose left her unanalyzed, but today she was getting it full force.

"I don't know…"

Rose sighed one more time, rising to her feet. "I have to go meet with Kanaya, but when I get back, we are discussing this some more."

Jade groaned, flopping back down onto the couch as Rose moved to get her coat.

"It is for your own good," Rose called back, the door opening.

"Oh hello Dave, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

Jade's eyes shot open, flicking to the TV screen to watch the reflection from the door. Sure enough, there was Dave's blurred and lanky frame, stepping into the apartment and out of Rose's path.

"Came to see Harley, she here?"

Rose nodded, and though Jade could only see her back she could feel the smirk. "Yes, she's on the couch. Jade, you have a visitor!" She called back in a faux mothering voice. "Now you two behave while I run some errands. I expect that nothing will be on fire when I return." Rose pointed at Dave before heading out the door, closing it with a satisfied snap, leaving them alone together.

Jade readied herself a second before she sat up, a smile on her face as she turned to look at him. Dave stood beside the closed door, hands in his pockets, his face as unreadable as always and eyes hidden. Anyone else would have looked awkward, Dave just looked bored.

"Hi, Dave!" She stood, moving around the couch.

For a second she didn't think he would do it, that whatever was going on wit him overshadowed their usual routine, but it didn't. Dave smiled at her. Just a thin quirk of his lips, pulling up at the sides, parting a centimeter so she could see his teeth.

"Sup Harely."

Jade had no idea if it was something he only did for her, but she had never seen him smile when they weren't alone. It made her heart do something that couldn't be normal in her chest. If he could continue with his customary greeting, then there was no reason she shouldn't either.

With her normal ear splitting grin she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his chest and hugging tight, her cheek to his chest. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"It's been like, a week," he chided, an arm tightening around her to casually return her hug.

"Yeah, but you haven't been returning my texts." She frowned, arms still around him. With a soft sigh she pulled herself away from him, only lingering for a moment longer than what was probably considered normal. It was his own fault though, he was very huggable, whether he would admit it or not. Really, it was all his fault that she felt like this. Maybe if he wasn't so tall, and broad shouldered, and lithe and muscled and good smelling…no that wouldn't do anything. She had liked him back when she had to look down to meet his eye and he had been little more than a skeleton with blonde hair and acne. Not that he would ever admit that he had ever looked any less attractive than he did now.

Her frown was still in place as she looked up at him, hands falling by her sides. "Are…are you mad at me for something?" She put her hands on her hips, hoisting herself taller despite the twisting feeling in her stomach. "Because you can't just do that Dave, if you've got a problem, you have to tell me," she told him, giving him her best glare.

Dave sighed, shoulders slumping a bit. The small display of his tiredness could only translate to complete exhaustion when compared to his normally stoic expression. "I'm not mad at you, Harley." He stepped around her, moving to sit down on the couch.

After a moment of watching him, heart slamming against her chest at his uncharacteristic behavior, she followed, sitting down next to him. "Then what's up, cool kid?" She asked with a smile, trying to lighten the obviously tense atmosphere.

He didn't look at her, face straight ahead as he rested his elbows on his knees. His face was as blank as ever, but she could tell he was nervous, his foot taping lightly against the floor, as he refused to relax back against the couch.

"Alright, Strider, just spit it out. I don't have all day here!" Jade sighed in exasperation, resisting the urge to bite her nails as the seconds ticked by.

He sighed again, finally leaning back, eyes still straight ahead. When he opened his mouth, she immediately cut him off.

"And no ridiculous metaphors or beating around the bush, you haven't talked to me in a week, and I want to know why and I want to know now." She sounded much more confidant than she felt. That usually seemed to be the case, much to her advantage.

Dave glanced over at her, face unreadable as he stared -or she assumed he was staring- and then looked away again. "Jade, I know how you feel about me."

Jade had been told before that her face was an open book, easily read by everyone who glanced at her, and usually she didn't mind. Right now, however, she prayed to whatever powers that be that her panic wasn't as visible as she was pretty sure it was. "Well yeah, you're one of my best friends Dave, everyone knows I feel that way about you." She smiled as best she though she knew damn well that wasn't what he meant.

Dave let his head drop into his hands running his fingers through his hair. "Jade, you know exactly what I mean, and this is going to go a whole lot faster if we both cooperate."

Jade bit her lip, also looking off in the other direction. This was not happening right now.

The following few seconds that passed were the most awkward of Jade's life. She wanted nothing more than to just run to her room and hide, but she wasn't a coward. Jade had been born a fighter, and she was going to die –possibly right here and now of embarrassment- a fighter with her head held high. So she kept it high, just looking in the opposite direction. "Alright," was her voice really that high? "So you found out, and now you don't want to be friends with me? I'm not a rabid fangirl, Strider, I can control myself," she snapped, half out of embarrassment and half out of legitimate insult. She turned to look at him, jaw set and eyes hard.

Dave shook his head, face straight ahead. "I've known for like a year, that's not the problem."

Her heart stopped. No one could ever tell her that wasn't possible, because it fucking happened. A cold sort of panic raced through her. A year. That was a long time. That was a lot of hugs and smiles and hanging out, all the while him knowing that she was crushing on him like a school girl.

That was a lot of girls he had gone out with the meantime.

Jade wasn't a crier, she really wasn't. She hated crying and couldn't even recall the last time she had, but there was a pressure behind her eyes that could only mean one thing. Scrunching up her face, she ran a hand over her eyes and across her forehead, a headache was definitely coming on.

"Alright." Her voice was steady when she spoke, not a trace of shaking.

"Yeah."

She really could not do this. Humiliation was burning through her. All those months she must have looked like such a dumbass, sending him smiley face texts and telling him how cool he was, all the while he _knew_. He fucking knew, and felt bad for her and went out with other girls and _mother of God this was not good._

Jade stood suddenly, unable to keep still any longer. "Well, thank you for telling me that."

Dave stood beside her. "Hold on, that's not all I came here to say-"

"I think you have said enough." Jade turned her back, a hand going to her cheek to check and yes; she was in fact crying. Her grandfather was turning over in his grave at how she had turned into such a baby over a boy. She didn't even care why he hadn't spoken to her all this week, couldn't quite wrap her mind around that problem while a much bigger one was baring down on her.

With a final swipe of her face and steeling of her nerves she turned to look at him, holding herself as high as she could so he wasn't so much towering over her. She opened her mouth to say something else, not that she could ever remember what it was supposed to be, but stopped as his face twitched. Dave Strider's poker face, which only ever broke for those small smiles of his or the occasional look of disgust, shattered in an instant with what could only be described as panic.

"Jesus, Jade, don't cry."

Jade's eyes went wide, her cheeks burning even hotter than she thought possible. "I am not crying," she snarled at him, every ounce of her anger focused on a single statement, the effect ruined as she choked on the R.

So this was Hell. Literally the most embarrassing moment of her life, as her best friend confronted her with her feelings for him, and then she cried because apparently she was twelve years old.

Dave just stood there, looking more uncertain than Jade had ever seen him. Suddenly his hands were on her face and his mouth was on hers. In her shock she grabbed hold of his shoulders, to keep herself from falling over.

As he pulled back she stared at him wide-eyed, mouth open for a moment before she remembered how to speak. "What?

"Want to go out sometime?" Dave asked her, poker face back in place as he looked at her, hands still on her face as hers still clutched his shoulders.

Jade gaped at him, searching the solid black of his sunglasses. He was just inches from her, the taste of his mouth still on her lips and nothing but a jumble of confusion racing through her mind. "What the fuck?"

He shrugged, as if this wasn't the most bizarre of situations. "You know, like go get diner or something."

Jade stared at him in disbelief for another moment before tearing herself back, taking a swing as hard as she could with her right fist. She was pretty sure he had been waiting for it though, disappearing from the spot instantly and steadying her quickly as she stumbled under the weight of her own punch.

"What the fuck Strider? You use yourself as a human shield on me, then don't talk to me for a week, confess you've known about my feelings for you for a year, and then kiss me? And now you're asking me out?" Despite the steady rise in volume, she was more confused than angry, if she was honest. She was almost too confused to be properly mad.

Dave nodded, face still straight. "Yes, for all of you who are just joining us after this commercial break, that is what you missed on this weeks episode of Shenanigans With Strider and Harley. Stay tuned to find out if Harley succeeds in taking a piece out of Strider."

Jade huffed, shrugging off his hands, still steadying her shoulders. "Stop fucking around, explain."

Dave opened his mouth and once more she cut him off.

"Straight forward. No metaphors."

Dave frowned. "You are severely cutting down on my verbal arsenal here Harley, you're leaving me practically defenseless here, just an open target in the middle-"

"DAVE." Her yell was louder than she had meant it to be, coming out in a rush, one part frustration and another pure exhaustion. She could feel those pinpricks behind her eyes again. This was just too much. "Just…please," she asked quietly, not even caring how pathetic she sounded at this point. If he kept going round in circles she was afraid she just might literally pass out from frustration.

He frowned again, deeper this time, studying her behind his glasses. His hands twitched, like he meant to move them but changed his mind. Once his mouth opened, and he closed it again, crossing his arms and looking off past her. For the first time it truly hit her how dependent he was on his off the wall metaphors and claims to irony. It didn't appear he could form a proper sentence for a minute.

If it were any other situation, if Dave was anyone else, she would have hugged him. She would have wrapped her arms around him with her cheek to his chest to let him know that it was okay. Except, he was Dave, and this was no normal situation, and that would probably just make things more awkward.

She did it anyway.

Instead of freezing like she almost expected him too, he relaxed, wrapping his arms around her in turn, his chin resting on the top of her head. "I knew how you felt, and I didn't know what to do about it. Because you're fucking Jade. You're cute and funny and smart and all of that. But you're _Jade_. And I knew I couldn't just hook up with you on a whim and then be done with it later, because you're Jade. It's the whole nine yards or nothing here."

He took a breath as Jade remained silent, eyes wide and arms tight around him as she listened with barely restrained trepidation.

"And I just didn't know if I was alright with that. You know, I'm not really a relationship kind of guy, and I don't know how to talk about feelings and shit, and future plans and holding hands and it just…I couldn't do it. So I didn't say anything."

Jade tried not to move, tried to remain as impassive as possible as he paused again.

"And then the other night, the fuckery with the lights. Which is still bullshit. I told you guys that place wasn't safe. Can't even believe I let you in there. I can't believe I go in there…I can't believe anyone is even allowed in there. Sure there were no casualties this time, but who knows about next time. It's gonna be the next fucking Chernobyl. I'm going to get cancer and die in there, or get eaten by giant radioactive worms or some other fucked up monstrosity-"

"Dave."

"Right." Another intake of breathe, his chest rising with the effort. "So, the other night. When I heard the… the fucking lights crash. I don't really know what happened. Was just kind of on you. I know you can handle yourself just fine, and you really don't need me protecting you, but I didn't really think about it. It just happened." He ran a hand through his hair, looking away. "And I mean, I kind of panicked there, you know? Suddenly doing shit that I didn't tell myself to do. That's okay when it's like ducking out of the way reflexively, little more unnerving when it's tackling a girl to the floor…" His hand ran down the back of his neck.

The seconds ticked by as they lapsed into silence. Jade didn't say anything; too afraid of breaking Dave out of the rare sharing mood he was in. Her fingers twitched, wanting to touch him, but worrying for the same reasons. After a moment, he pulled away from her, sitting back down on the couch, looking a bit lost.

"So…that's when I knew." He said suddenly, trying to force a false sort of apathy into his voice. Like it didn't really matter what he was saying.

"Knew what?" She asked quietly, sitting back down with him.

Dave blew a breath out through his lips, leaning back into the couch, arms outstretched across the back. "I'm in."

Jade blinked a few times. "What?

He raised his hands in surrender. "I'm in. All the way in. Whether this is going to be the worst decision either of us has ever made, or if one day we're gonna be raising green eyed, blonde, ironic little furry children, I'm in. Done fucking pussy footing around. So." He stopped again, clearing his throat a little, turning his head away. "You know, granted you're still up for it. Wouldn't want to impose on you or anything, or insinuate anything, the mention of hypothetical children aside. Totally pressure free you know. I'm cool with it. But you knew that. I can never be anything but cool after all." He stopped rather abruptly, like he hadn't quite meant to stop there. His Adam's apple bobbed in his throat. Dave was trying to keep his face impassive as always, but Jade saw the set to his jaw as his teeth ground together, his shoulders just a little too stiff to be normal.

She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen it, but his pale face was slightly darker than usual, a slight blush working its way across his cheekbones. Dave Strider, the coolest guy Jade knew, was nervous. It was a moment she never thought she would see.

Finally she let her hands move, reaching up to touch his shoulder gently, smoothing her fingers over the too taught muscle. She scooted closer to him, resting her head against the same spot, pushing her flushed cheek against his chest, doing her best to not look like an idiot, though she was grinning like one.

"I'm still up for it," she giggled, unable and unwilling to hide her laugh.

Dave turned back to her, head tilting to look at her, but her blush only grew and she pressed closer against him. His arm moved, falling off the back to the couch to wrap around her, pulling her closer, and she giggled again, unsure why.

So this was happening. In real life, this was happening. She could feel his heartbeat through his shirt, feel the light stumble of his chin brushing against her forehead and was completely engulfed in him. In the way his chest rose and fell with his breaths, and the way his soap smelled. His arm was tight against her back and she tentatively ran her fingers down, across the back of his hand. Instantly he turned his hand, intertwining their fingers together.

Another giggle escaped her, making her feel like she was twelve years old again. Holding hands shouldn't be this exciting. She needed to calm down, but honestly she didn't much feel like it.

All thoughts of staying calm evaporated along with all other thoughts as he bumped his nose imploringly against her cheek. She turned her head and met his lips, this time far more prepared for the kiss.

It was soft and slow and made her face burn harder than she thought possible. His other hand moved to her lower back as hers ran through his hair, pushing themselves as close together as possible. Her own hands were on the back of his neck, running her fingers through his hair.

Without a thought about it she opened her mouth against his, raising herself up on her knees to compensate for his height. He followed suit, deepening the kiss as she smiled into it. It was probably the dorkiest thing in the world to do, but she never really cared about things like that.

Besides, when they finally broke away, he was grinning like an idiot too. His hair was mussed and cheeks flushed, and for once his smile seemed unrestrained. Before he could stop her, she reached up, pushing his glasses up on to his hair.

He blinked in surprise, going a bit tense as he just stared at her and she stared back. His eyes were bright red, far more so than she thought it was actually possible for human eyes to be. For the life of her she couldn't figure out why he would ever hide them, they were gorgeous. They were bigger than she expected too, making him look far younger. The illusion was only assisted by his freckles, made much more pronounced by the lack of anything covering his face.

Jade had an entire dictionary of words she would use to describe Dave Strider, and cute had never been one of them until right now. The shock of it had her giggle coming back in full force, bubbling over her lips, escaping between her fingers as she tried to clasp her hands over her mouth.

For a second his smile wavered, as if he was unsure whether to laugh along or be offended. "What-"

He didn't get to finish as she pounced on him, kissing him again as he fell back on the couch with a grunt. She followed him down, kissing his mouth, cheeks, nose, neck and anything else she could reach. Beneath her Dave was giving his short little scoffs that he used as laughter, his hand stroking through her hair all the while.

He said something stupid and cheesy, just for the irony.

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't even pretend that she was annoyed, telling him to shut the fuck up.

They both laughed and beamed like idiots, and Rose told them as much when she arrived home.

They pretended they didn't hear her.


End file.
